Forever 「Ｈｅｒｍａｎｏｓ Ｓａｋａｍａｋｉ X Ｙｕｉ」
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: Los Sakamaki la aman. Ella los ama. Entonces será pan comido hacer algo tan simple como una boda... ¿verdad?
1. 『ＰＲＯＬＯＧＯ』

**¡Disfruta la historia :D!**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Actua como si no los conocieras, y ya._

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI...•_

Si alguien le pidiese a la rubia que describiese la fiesta –que en ese momento se estaba ejecutando– en una sola palabra; la que, sinceramente y sin pensar, diría sería:

 _Vergüenza_.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, empecemos desde el principio:

Todo comenzó hace unos 3 días atrás. La fiesta #20 de la joven Komori ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y a Karlheinz junto con Giselle se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacerle una enorme fiesta.

Ella, rápidamente, trató de detener aquello, ya que a ella no le gustaba los enormes eventos. Con tan solo una pequeña reunión entre amigos y familia, un pastel y unos cuantos regalos, además de un _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ por parte de sus seres queridos ya era feliz.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperó, ya todo estaba arreglado; el banquete, los invitados, los regalos, el pastel, la música, los adornos, el salón, la vestimenta y un sinfín de cosas más.

¿Cómo podría decir _un "Pero yo no quería"_ cuando ya todo estaba prácticamente listo?

Sin más que decir y hacer, se permitió darse ese pequeño caprichito no planeado –aunque siempre se le pasaba diciendo al peliblanco y a la mujer que no debieron molestarse, y ellos solo decían que no había sido nada–.

Al final llegó el tan ansiado día; la mayoría de los invitados, obviamente, fueron familiares cercanos –y otros no tantos– de los Sakamaki, ciudadanos del Makai, los Mukami, ¡e inclusive estaban los Tsunakami y Kino! –estos últimos a petición de la rubia, que les había agarrado cariño, aunque los hermanos Sakamaki hicieron lo imposible para que ella cambiara de opinión al igual que con la idea de que los Mukami entraran a sus tierras; pero claro no dio resultado–.

Todo, al inició, parecía ir por buen camino...

Entonces si eso era si, ¡¡¿EN QUÉ PUTO MOMENTO LLEGARON A ESTO?!!

Una Yui muy sonrosada estaba sentada en una mesa, muy alejada de la escena en la que daba vergüenza ajena con tan solo verla;

Shuu estaba arriba del escenario junto con Reiji, Ruki, Carla y Yuma; todos abrazándose por los hombros mientras lloraban y se decían constantemente _"¡Hermanos míos!"_ entre ellos.

Luego, Laito y Shin, ambos sin el saco del traje y con la camisa semi-deshabrochada estaban haciendo un "Solo Para Mujeres" a la mayoría de las vampiresas del lugar. Y de vez en cuando, ellos volteaban a su dirección y gritaban sonrientes y sin pudor alguno _"¡Luego te hacemos un privado solo para ti, cumpleañera!"_ a lo que ella se sonrosaba hasta las orejas.

Después, Kanato y Ayato se lanzaba comida entre si, teniendo en sus labios unas enormes sonrisas estúpidas mientras se gritaban _"¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, imbécil?!"_ y _"¡Cállate, idiota!"._

Por otro lado, Azusa estaba acostado en el césped –ya que la fiesta se realizó en la entrada del bosque– en posición fetal con cara de traumado, mientras que a su lado estaba Kou y Kino explicándole algo de como hacer _bebés_.

Al final, Subaru estaba abrazando por el cuello a su padre y a su tía-abuela, diciéndoles _"No importa que tan Tsundere de mierda sea con ustedes, ¡los quiero junto con esta bola de idiotas y con la preciosa cumpleañera!"_ y llorando mares, mientras los anteriores susodichos intentaban de todas las maneras posibles alejarse del albino menor sin lastimar sus "sentimientos".

Suspiró, cansada y ruborizada de aquella escenita realizada por los 3 clanes, encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevó su vista hacia uno de los árboles; recargados en el tronco, se encontraban cajas con varias botellas de vidrio vacías. En ellas, anteriormente, se encontraba una especie de Sake, pero estas provenían del Makai; por lo tanto, eran mucho más fuertes sus efectos.

Sin lograron emborrachar a 13 vampiros sádicos y sin compasión, ¿cómo lo tomaría un humano?

Por supuesto que para nada bien.

— Por Kami~. —susurró totalmente apenada, agachando la cabeza y dejando escapar un sonido de cansancio.

— Linda fiesta, ¿no? —le dijo burlonamente una voz enfrente suyo.

La ojirosada levantó la mirada, viendo a Karlheinz y a Giselle con unos sonrisas divertidas.

— H-Hai... creo...—susurró avergonzada y desviando la mirada.

— Gomen-Nasai Yui, no sabía que mis estúpidos hijos junto con los otros idiotas se iban a poner de esa manera. —le dijo el ojidorado sonriente y con algo de pena, sentándose a lado de la rubia.

— No te hagas Karl, tú fuiste el principal responsable; mira que traer Sake directo del Makai a la fiesta de la pobre Yui, Puff-Puff~. —dijo lo mujer, tomando los cachetes de la anterior susodicha en forma protectora.

— N-no se preocupen, Karlheinz-Sama, Giselle-San; después de todo es una fiesta, ¿no? Además, sería algo egoísta el que no permita que se diviertan y hagan de las suyas por un rato. —

Habló muy rápido.

— ¡¡YA TE LO DIJE IDIOTA, QUE CUANDO DIGO QUE NO ES NO!! —

— ¡¡Y YO YA TE LO DIJE IMBECIL, QUE CUANDO DIGO QUE SERÉ YO EL QUE LE DIGA ES POR QUE SERÉ YO!! —

La rubia y sus acompañantes voltearon de forma alarmada –bueno, solo la primera, los últimos seguían con sus eternas caras de despreocupación– hacía el escenario.

En esta, todos los hermanos Sakamaki estaban empujando y maldiciéndose entre si, exigiendo cada uno que iba a ser el primero en decirle a "no se quien" sobre el "no se que".

Rápidamente Yui fue hasta el escenario, subiéndose a este y metiéndose en el pleito para tranquilizar a todos.

— ¡Oigan! ¡¿qué creen que...?! —se vio interrumpida, ya que Subaru la tomó por la cintura para dar vuelta y dejarla entre el aire, siendo sostenida por el albino— S-Subaru...—

— ¡Yui! ¡mi ángel! ¡el pedazo de alegría que me regaló no se quien! Necesito urgentemente decirte que y-- ¡que nosotros! Queremos... queremos... q-queremos...—un gran sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

— ¿Q-quieren...? —preguntó, sonrosada por la cercanía.

— Éste idiota...—gruñó Reiji, molesto— ¡¡QUEREMOS CASARNOS CONTIGO, CON UN DEMONIO!! —

— ¡¡¿N-NANI?!! —exclamó, súper sorprendida y súper sonrosada.

— ¡¡YUI, SE LA MADRE DE NUESTROS HIJOS!! —fue lo último que escuchó, antes de caer desmayada de la impresión.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Es un Oc mío; por el momento no daré detalles físicos.**

 ***2)Precisamente; Giselle es tía de Karl, por lo cual la convierte en ser la tía-abuela de los vampirozuelos.**

 ***3)Típico de cualquier anime con comedia; le lloran "mares" por los ojos (?**


	2. 『ちゃｐてｒーうの』

**Título: _Forever_**

 **By: _SonDafneQuinnFalls_.**

 **Protagonista(s) / Pareja(s):** _**Sakamaki's Yui (Ayui, Reijui, Shui, LaiYui, SubaYui y KanaYui).**_

 **Género: _Romance, Comedia_.**

 **Sumary: _Los Sakamaki la aman._**

 _ **Ella los ama.**_

 _ **Entonces será pan comido hacer algo tan simple como una boda.**_

 _ **¿Verdad?**_

 **Advertencia: _Ninguna por el momento._**

 **Palabras: _1708 –retirando las notas iniciales y finales–._**

 **Disclaimer: _Los personajes no son míos –a excepción de los Oc's–; son una creación de Reject –mi cuarto Kami –._**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Las bodas emocionan a todos... ¿verdad...?_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **【ＩＮＩＣＩＯ】**

 _MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI / JARDÍN...•_

Ah~ lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer~...

Bueno, solo habían pasado 2 semanas después de eso, así que era más o menos lo mismo, ¿no?

Un leve rosa adornó su rostro, ignorando olímpicamente la voz que la llamaba desde la lejanía.

Hasta que...

— ¡¡YUI!! —una voz femenina la gritó en su oído.

— ¡¡KKKYYAA!! —gritó asustada, provocando que su silla se fuera para atrás junto con ella.

Pero eso no pasó, gracias a que alguien la tomó por la silla antes de que se cayera.

— Oh por el Makai niña, ¿me estabas escuchando? —preguntó la mujer que le gritó, Giselle, teletrasportandóse nuevamente a la silla que estaba enfrente de la rubia.

— Ah... I-Iie, ¿qué decía...? —sonrió nerviosa.

Giselle la vio con los ojos abiertos, para después cerrarlos, agachar la cabeza al igual que los hombros y soltar un suspiro cansado.

La mujer tenía –más bien, aparentaba– 30-pico años. Su cabello era de un café obscuro medio rizado hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, el cual siempre sostenía con una trenza de lado. Sus ojos eran del mismo color, solo que un poquitín más claros. Utilizaba lentes de marco delgado rosa con detalles verdes –suponía la ojirosa que gracias a ella Reiji tenía el problema de vista– y siempre llevaba una prenda de cualquier tonalidad morada –la cual en ese momento era un vestido de cóctel violeta junto con un sombrero pamela–. Su actitud era como la de Karl; despreocupada y sonriente –y extrovertida–, siempre hablando con una voz algo chillona y divertida; pero sádica y estricta cuando es debido.

Ambas se encontraban en el jardín, sentadas en una mesa de cristal con una sombrilla en el medio para resguardarlas del Sol y bebiendo limonada.

— Decía, ¿ya tomaron una decisión? —

— ¿Are? B-bueno, ahmm...—

— Nos vamos a casar al mismo tiempo. —habló una voz a sus espaldas.

La rubia volteó rápidamente— ¡S-Subaru! Etto...—agachó la cabeza apenada.

El mencionado se acercó a ellas, tomando una silla cercas del lado de Yui para sentarse y, sin que la mujer de el frente se diera cuenta, tomándola de la cintura, acción que le provocó un sonroso a la joven Komori.

— ¡Suba-Chan! ¿cómo es eso? —pregunto la pelicafé, ladeando la cabeza.

Al ver que el albino no contestaría –puesto que reposó su barbilla en su coronilla, olfateando su cabello– decidió hablar ella— B-bueno, los chicos no se ponían de acuerdo con quien debía de casarme primero; a-así que Karl-Sama decidió que deberíamos casarnos todos a la vez...—dijo, muy sonrosada.

— ¡Oh ese Karl! Siempre con sus ideas locas, Puff-Puff~. —se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

— Si bueno, a-a mi también me pareció una idea algo fuera de lo común...—

— ¿Fuera de lo común? ¡pero cariño! ¿cómo puedes decir que está fuera de lo común casarse todos a la vez cuando te vas a matrimoniar con los 6? —

— A-ahh...—su rostro adoptó diferentes tonalidades de rosa.

— Vamos Giselle-Oba, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Nfu~. —habló Laito, apareciendo de repente y sentándose a un lado de Yui.

— ¡Oh Laito! Me alegra que llegaras, Puff-Puff~. —sonrió.

— Entonces Bitch-Chan~...—

— ¿Hmm? —

— ¿Ya decidiste que hacer con, _eso_? Nfu~. —habló cantarínamente.

— Ah pues... ahmm...—

— ¡Descuida querida! Al final decidiste dejarlo para después, Puff-Puff~. —la rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

Ah, cierto, Giselle-San y sus predicciones.

— S-si usted lo dice... entonces será para después...—

— Mou Giselle-Oba~ me hubiese gustado atormentarla por un rato~. —

— Gomen-Ne Laito-Kun, Puff-Puff~. —

— Como sea. —dijo desinteresado el albino— Yui, tenemos que irnos. —la tomó de la mano mientras se levantaba.

— Es cierto Bitch-Chan, no querrás llegar tarde o si no Reiji se enojara, Nfu~. —imitó el acto del ojirojo, tomando la mano disponible de la de ojos rosa mexicano **(a mi se me figura de ese color :v).**

— H-Hai. —se levantó y se fue con sus prometidos— Ja-Ne Bye Giselle-San. —se despidió antes de retirarse.

— ¡Dewa Yui-Chan! —bebió de su limonada.

 _SALA PRINCIPAL...•_ — Mejor lo dejamos para después. — dijo pesadamente Shuu, dejándose caer en el sillón.

— Tienes una mente tan limitada. —le reprimió su hermano de madre **(:V?)** acomodándose los lentes.

— Yui-Chan. —dijo Karlheinz sonriente, viendo a la anterior susodicha entrar junto con sus hijos.

—Konnichiwa. —se sentó en un sillón, con Kanato de un lado y Shuu del otro.

— Ahora que estamos completos —habló Reiji—, es hora de explicarle a Yui sobre la Ceremonia de Emparejamiento. —

— Que flojera. —dijo el rubio, acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de su prometida.

— Si tanta flojera tienes retirate. —frunció el ceño, pero el ojimarino no le respondió y solo se puso más cómodo.

— Ahmm, ¿a qué se refieren, con la Ceremonia de Emparejamiento? —

— ¡Yo te explicó Bitch-Chan, Nfu~! —Laito se teletransportó frente a la anterior susodicha, hincándose— Nuestra raza tiene una tradición al momento de unir votos; se realiza una ceremonia en donde se invitan a los familiares y amigos de los novios, después se unen cortándose la mano. —

— ¿Cortándose? ¿Nande? —

— Unen su sangre, estrechan la mano en símbolo de eterna lealtad. —respondió Ayato, desinteresado.

— Exacto. —sonrió el castaño-rojizo.

— Entonces, ¿es como las bodas? —

— Iie Yui-Chan —respondió el ojidorado— En la cultura humana se hace a través de la iglesia o el registro civil, y nosotros no hacemos nada de eso. —

— Oh. —bajó la mirada— Entonces, ¿solo se hace eso y ya? —

— Hai, Bitch-Chan. —se le acercó más, acomodando su barbilla en el espacio que dejó Shuu en sus piernas— Después se viene lo que ustedes llaman _Luna de Miel_ , Nfu~. —sonrió ladinamente, acción que le provocó un sonroso a la rubia.

— Si ya todo está aclarado —Reiji se le acercó al ojiverde para levantarlo— ya pueden irse. —todos se dispusieron a marcharse y volver a sus cosas.

— ¡Esperen chicos, aún no llegamos a la parte importante! —apareció Giselle, con un vaso de limonada en la mano.

— ¿Cuál es esa? —preguntó Kanato.

— Bueno, estuve pensando, ¿no creen que es algo injusto? —

— ¿Injusto? —el albino menor arqueó una ceja.

— Hai Hai, injusto. —se colocó detrás de Yui, tomándola de los hombros— ¿No es así, Yui-Chan? —

— Ahmm, ¿S-Sumimasen...? —

— ¿A qué te refieres, Giselle? —preguntó el cabecilla de la familia.

— Bueno —avanzó hacia el frente, quedando a la vista de todos—, por si no sabían, la querida novia siempre quiso casarse por la iglesia, ¿cierto cariño? —todos voltearon a ver a la ojirosa, la cual ésta al instante se puso nerviosa.

— E-Etto...—asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior –acción que no pasó desapercibido por sus prometidos–.

— Ve al grano, Oba. —dijo Subaru con cara de impaciente.

— Tan directo como siempre Suba-Chan. —sonrió divertida— ¡Pero bueno! —aplaudió, para después chasquear los dedos 2 veces seguidas— ¿Por qué no hacerlo a la manera de Yui-Chan? —

— ¿Nani? —preguntaron todos confundidos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Y ve al grano. —dijo Ayato.

— Hai, miren; con los humanos, antes de la unión de votos se preparan varias cosas; los invitados, el banquete, el vestido, los trajes, la iglesia, la recepción...—

— En pocas palabras, ¿quieres que hagamos una... boda...? —preguntó Shuu, abriendo un ojo.

— ¿Por qué no? —los hermanos se vieron entre si.

—... Me sentiré raro casarme frente a "Kamisama". —todos asintieron ante la afirmación del pelirrojo.

— Además, estaríamos rompiendo una tradición de hace generaciones. —se acomodó los lentes.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea. —todos voltearon a ver al Rey de los Vampiros— Piénselo; se están casando con una humana, raza que tiene una cultura completamente diferente a la nuestra. Para los mortales, es bizarro casarse con más de 1 persona al mismo tiempo para convivir todos juntos... excepto en África. —se colocaron pensativos— Lo menos que podemos hacer para que Yui-Chan se sienta cómoda es hacerlo a su manera, ¿no creen? —se hizo un minuto de silencio.

— ¿Pero qué hay con La Ceremonia de Emparejamiento? —preguntó el cuarto hijo, aferrándose a sus piernas.

— Descuida Kanato, le incluiremos a la boda una que otra cosa de la ceremonia; de entre todas estará La Unión de Sangre. —otro minuto de silencio.

— Como sea. —se levantó el menor de los hermanos— Por mi está bien. —

— Por mi igual. —el ojiesmeralda imitó al ojirojo.

— Será divertido, Nfu~. —sonrió ladinamente.

— Si con eso están satisfechos para que me dejen dormir, haganlo. —se levantó.

— Si a Yui le parece, está bien. —el pelinegro colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

— D-de verdad, ¿harán eso... por mi...? —vio a todos, y éstos les contestaron con una sonrisa –una leve en los más serios– sincera. Se levantó feliz ante las acciones— ¡Arigatō Gozaimasu! Les estaré eternamente agradecida. —sonrió enormemente, mientras aquel brillo extraño pero bello en sus ojos creció, cosa que cautivo a sus futuros esposos –en silencio claro–.

Carraspeó el segundo hijo— Bien, si ya no hay nada más que decir, me retiró. —se fue.

— Como sea. —todos se fueron de uno por uno.

— Yui —la mencionada volteó a ver al ojivioleta— Hazme algo de comer dulce. —

— H-Hai, Kanato. —se levantó y se retiró a la cocina, siendo seguida por el pelivioleta que la abrazó por la cintura.

Karlheinz se acercó a Giselle, que se entretuvo por un momento con su celular— ¿Qué planeas Giselle? —

— No se de que me hablas~...—

— Giselle. —

— ¡Ok ok no puede resistirme! —volteó a verle con una sonrisa divertida— Estoy aburrida. Tú estás aburrido. Los 2 estamos aburridos, ¿cierto? —se acercó a su lado, dejando reposar su cabeza en su hombro— ¿Por qué no divertirnos un rato? —

— ¿Tan mal va a ser? —

— Un poco. —

— De verdad que tú si sabes divertirte en grande. —

— Pero claro que si~...—le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Así qué solo propusiste lo de la boda por entretenimiento? —

— Claro que no Karl; Yui me agrada, y la verdad que si se me hizo injusto que tus hijos quieran hacerlo todo a lo suyo. —habló por un momento con seriedad. Pero poco después apoyó su peso en su pierna izquierda, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y sonrió con sorna— Pero sé que harán un desastre, ¿por qué no aprovechar? —

— De verdad te quiero. —

— Lo se cariño, igual. —rieron como personas sin compasión.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Ya se viene lo bueno 7w7.**

 **¡Moshimoshi mis Vampiros Kawaii !**

 **Comenten** **si creyeron que esto era el típico fic en donde todos se peleaban por Yui para que al final uno de los 6 se case con ella... XD.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿les gustó? ¿merece un like? ¿un comentario? Si es así haganlo ya :D.**

 **¡Publicidad Dafne x3!**

 **Pasen por mis libros La Séptima Hermana y Había, Una Vez... ambos del fandom DL :3.**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo :).**

 **¡Sayōnara x3/!**

 **Y recuerden... –sonrió malvadamente mostrando unos colmillos– Duerman bien está noche...**


End file.
